True Colors
by invisablyshakenbyu
Summary: Jayde's a slytherin, but she's different from the rest, or is she? N/A: this is my 1st story so i'm sorry if its bad. R


Jayde woke up one morning and went to go get ready like she normally did. She looked into the mirror and screamed at the sight of her appearance. She looked so different! The usually red-headed, blue eyed five foot seven girl was now black haired, grey eyed, and six feet tall. She thought that she looked like a female version of Blaise Zambini from Slytherin House, her best friend's fiancé. Her parents, the Clauds, stood mesmerized by the sight of their daughter. Sadly, they knew that it was time for Jayde to know the truth.

Dumbledore contacted the Zambini Manor as soon as he got word of Jayde's transformation. Jayde decided to dress in a black and blue mini tulip style skirt with black jeans, a blue lacey tank-top with a black denim jacket over it. On her feet were black skater shoes with blue laces. Her make-up was simple, black eye liner, and clear lip gloss. Her hair was up in a messy bun; her hair was extremely long.

When Jayde got downstairs she found Professor Dumbledore, Blaise, and his parents, and to her surprise, Professor Snape! Jayde was quite curious as to why all these people were in her living room. All she wanted to know was why she looked like her best friend's fiancé. "Okay, Why do I look like HIM and WHY the Hell is HE sitting there with THEM?!" Professor Dumbledore laughed, "Jayde my dear girl, come sit between Professor Snape and myself for a moment if you would please."

"My dear girl you are a Zambini by blood. You were placed in the Clauds' care because your parents, who are spies for the order like Professor Snape, were afraid that Voldemort might want to take you as his heir, he wanted a female heir to carry on the 'family name.'" Jayde looked ready to scream. "So your only friggin explanation as to why I look like Blaise freakin' Zambini is that I'M his twin sister who was put up for adoption because my parents were scared? Harry Bloody Potter's parents were scared and had to go into hiding but did they put HIM up for adoption? NO! Tell me, do you even love me? Do you?!"

"And while we're at it. Why the hell is Professor Snape here too?" Snape, being the only one not surprised by her question or her being upset said "Jayde, I am your mother's older brother." Jayde nodded her head sarcastically, "of course. Just what I need! My head of house is my uncle. That's bloody friggin great. Who killed Voldemort and made me the most hated person in the world huh? And MY supposed parents, Did you know about this since you adopted me?"

By this point the Clauds' had sat in the corner, fearing their daughter's temper greatly. "Well, Dear, your dad and I did know, yes. Dumbledore came to us, since we have other family in the wizarding world, and we took you in, knowing what was to happen." Mrs. Claud told her daughter. "Well, I guess I can't blame you, I mean you loved me and gave me clothes and a loving home, I love you both so much and its hard being told that my best friend's fiancé is my brother, and that my head of house is my uncle." Her Adoptive father, Mr. Claud, came over to his daughter and hugged her. "We want you to know that we will always love you no matter what, and that you need to realize that the Zambinis love you too, they just didn't want to lose you."

Jayde hadn't thought about that. All she had really thought about was how angry she was, but damn she had some really good dirt to dish out about her summer this year to the girls in her dorm. She was rich, and as much as she hated to admit it at that moment, her actual parents, loved her dearly. It would take some time getting used to, but she'd give it a try, and if the rest of her family was as nice and Blaise was, then she'd be really happy.

"Well, my dear families, I've made my choice. I'm going to go live with my blood family, but if its alright with them, I'd like to come and visit the Clauds every now and again. Even though I already love both families dearly." Everyone in the room agreed happily with Jayde's choice.

Jayde and her family, the Zambinis and Uncle Severus, all went to diagon alley and had lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, where they talked about what things were like before they put Jayde up for adoption. Sometime later, when they flooed back home Jayde looked over at Blaise and smiled. "Uncle Severus, Mother, Father, can I talk to you guys?" she asked them. They nodded and smiled at her. "I have dreams or visions rather, sometimes, of the past, and sometimes the future. In the past I have seen us all in the sitting room, with Father reading his newspaper, or talking to Uncle Severus, and Mother sitting in the window seat, singing or playing with Blaise and me. I remember the day that Uncle Severus and Father gave me away. It was the first time I had called Father 'daddy'." Her father walked over to her and kissed her forehead, for he knew that this must be his little girl.


End file.
